Brothers
by OrangeWolf4
Summary: 5 times Dick and Wally saved each other throughout the years and one time they were saved together. Inspired by the song Brother by Kodaline.
1. Alone

**Loneliness**

Dick was grateful that Bruce took him in and all, but he got lonely there was only so much an eight-year-old can do around this huge manor. Sure, he could always contact Barbara, however, Richard wanted someone to talk to about his past and present with all the crime fighting. Once again, there is Speedy, although Roy is too old to really connect to currently. Robin felt lonely and depressed sitting in the Batcave watching his mentor type with a speed to rival Flash on the Batcomputer.

Suddenly, the computer flashed a light blue indicating a call from one of the league, it was Flash.

"Hey, Bats! Can you and Robin come over to Central I want you guys to meet someone." Flash said bouncing with excitement.

"I already know." Batman said in his famous monotone voice.

"What how- Nevermind of course you do, you're Batman. Don't tell Robin." He said and the monitor turned off Flash's picture leaving with it.

"Who is it, Bruce?" The young hero asked.

"Come on, Robin." Was all he said walking to the zeta.

As they entered the zeta the light engulfed them as their vision came back walking out of the old phone booth. Robin wasn't used to the zeta yet as he felt dizzy from the transportation.

Batman tapped his communicator as Flash popped on the screen once again.

"Bats, You came!"

"Where do you want to meet?" Batman asked trying to cut the conversation with the Scarlet Speedster.

"Oh yeah, um how about on the rooftop on Silva Street, the address for the building is 206."

Without saying anything Batman turned off his com and turned to the boy wonder.

"Let's go." Robin nodded in confirmation.

The street was relatively close as they grappled up to the old apartment building. Of course, it was nighttime as Flash knew Batman would never come out in the day, especially in another city.

Flash was just standing there just begging to be snuck up on, so Batman did.

When Flash turned around he looked like he was going to speed out of there in a break record speed.

"God Bruce, please do not do that."

Robin looked at his mentor and to anyone else it was his normal scowl, yet Robin could see a slight smirk. Batman gets annoyed by Flash all the time, Robin gets he scares him to get back at him and cause it is fun.

The first partner felt a breeze of wind and someone behind him making his training kick in. Punching behind him the figure fell to the ground with a yelp.

Robin looked down to see mini Flash only with more yellow and accents of red.

"Dude, that was so not cool." Kid said as he rubbed his chest where Robin punched him.

Behind them, Batman gave a small smirk as Flash looked at the two with curiosity.

"Sorry, but who are you? Flash boy?."

"I am Kid Flash! With that logic is your name Batboy." He ranted and crossed his arms.

"Well, Flash Kid it is nice to meet you, I am Robin." Robin held out his hand as Kid looked at it cautiously.

"It is Kid Flash, and is this a trick do you have a bat buzzer or something?"

"Nope." The eight-year-old answered cheerfully.

He slowly reached out and shook hands with the younger hero.

"Cool, I just met the first partner!" He yelled while pumping his fist in the cool nighttime air.

"Cool, I just met an idiot!" Robin playfully mocked.

"Dude!" Was the only complaint.

Robin started cackling that made the other young hero shiver.

"Is that a laugh?" Wally asked.

"Yep, pretty asterous, huh."

"What?" Poor Wally was looking confused.

"You know opposite of disaster, hence asterous.

"Okay...well my name is Wallace West, but you can call me Wally."

"Like where's Wally?"

"You mean where's Waldo." Wally informed.

"Found him." Robin said pointing at Kid.

"You are a little troll, we should get together to prank."

"With Speedy!" Rob added.

In the back Flash looked pale and Batman stoic.

"By the way, I am Richard, but you can call me Dick." Wally looked at him in disbelief then started laughing.

"Robin, you are grounded and will receive a lecture from both Agent A and I. You are to not reveal your identity. We have been through this if you tell it again the consequences will be harsher." Batman grounded out making Kid nervous.

"Sorry B, and bye for now Waldo." He grinned at the redhead.

"See you soon, Rob!"

Later on, Dick and Wally became inseparable as they pranked the league and soon Roy helped.

Wally saved Richard from his loneliness.


	2. new friends

Wally had no clue why he thought going to Gotham was a good idea. All the red headed speedster wanted to do was to share what he overheard from his uncle. The lack of patience had him speeding to this awful place to search for his friend. The thought of Batman shook him to his core more than this cold wind ever would. Luckily for him, the Dark Knight was at a League meeting. The night was dark, almost like it was sucking all the light it could making his ninja like friend a lot harder to find. All of a sudden Wally could hear crashing in the alleyway to his left. The speedster gave a hard stop.

"Rob?" Wally loudly whispered peeking in the grungy alley. To no avail, nothing came and Wally didn't know if that made him glad that nothing attacked him or sad that he didn't find Robin yet. Wally turned around to leave the dirty alley as he was walking away something made him look back. As he looked he wished he never did. The thing was reaching for him causing Kid to yelp and duck. He was just going to speed away when his legs were shattered with a baseball at.

"Heads or tails?" The man's face grinned and the other side sneered. KF never thought this is what his friend had to deal with. Sure, he heard of the Gotham villains and he knew they were crazy. He just didn't understand the full extent until he saw the glint in the man's eyes.

"Uh, tails?" Wally quipped and gave a shaky smile. To his horror, the man flipped a coin and howled with delight.

"You're coming with me, Kid." The man, if Wally could even call him that, raised his weapon and crashed it down on his skull.

When Wally woke he was in a warehouse and it made him scoff. Unfortunately, he gave away he was awake. In the moonlight, Wally could see all of his features now and for the millionth time, he wished he hadn't. He looked split in half almost with one side normal and the other was peeling charred skin and a bulging eyeball. Suddenly, Wally realized who he was. Two-Face, the guy who almost killed Robin by bludgeoning him.

Two-Face flipped a coin and in the light, Wally could tell it was a trick coin.

"Heads." He grinned and turned to get something from the duffle bag behind him. Pulling out a wooden at that had dried blood all over it.

"Last time we used this was for the birdy." Just that sentence made Wally feel sick.

"So you know him." He got in his personal space and despite the old scars, he still smelt like burning flesh.

"Know who?" Kid decided to try and play dum for his defense.

"You know very well! The bird!" His personality changed drastically.

"He didn't do anything." Two-Face whispered and his face contorted.

"Shut up!" He yelled at himself.

Two-Face held the weapon up high and swung down hard on his leg that gave a resounding crack. Wally screamed in pain.

"You scream easier than your friend." Wally glared at his comment.

"Oh, yeah well you smell worse than The Joker!" He yelled to irritate the Gothamite.

Two-Face did not like that comment at all the next swung was harder. He was going to swing again when a Batarang came flying at his attacker.

Two-Face growled and howled in anger at the interruption.

"Finally come, Batman?" His voice echoed in the empty warehouse.

Wally was terrified more of his savior at the moment just wondering what his punishment will e. His terror was short lived as he saw a familiar yellow fabric also known as Rob's cape.

"Come out!" Two-Face screamed.

The ten year old crime fighter attacked the man when he least expected it. They went tumbling in a heap.

Looking up Two-Face barked a laugh "Well, well, well look who it is."

"Stay away from him, Dent!" Wally could see the inner fear his friend held, no doubt the memories were in his mind.

"I will crush you again!" Two-Face stood and swung the weapon only hitting his opponent once. The fight ended with Robin using a needle to render Two-Face unconscious. Quickly, Robin dove to Kid's side wrapping his legs the best he could manage.

"Rob why are you here!" Kid whispered yelled.

"I could ask you the same!" He growled.

"I was looking for you I wanted to tell you something." Kid felt a tremendous amount of guilt for what he had done. He put his friend in the same room with the monster that created his worst memory.

"You could have called!" The younger of the two was angry it was the most infuriated expression he has ever seen on his friend that was towards him.

"I am sorry, Rob." Wally said with guilt pouring from his words.

"Do you know the amount of trouble we will be in?"

"Not you me." Wally said looking at his mask.

"No Wally, I did not tell the League." The warehouse seemed to drop in temperature.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Robin was really pissed at this stunt.

"I am sorry that you will get in trouble, I know you are upset about it." The Speedster could feel his eyes water.

"Wally, I am not upset about that. Well, I am ut that's not why I am mad." Wally looked at him with confusion.

"I am mad that you could have been seriously injured, or worse dead!" Robin yelled.

"I am sorry." He repeated.

"KF, you are my best friend and I would rather face all of Gotham villains combined than to see you harmed." Even though he had the mask on Wally could hear the tears in Dick's voice.

"Let's go. I called the commissioner." Robin said and helped Wally up leading them to the nearest zeta.

"We are so dead." Wally threw his head back and groaned.

Holing through the zeta Robin turned to Kid.

"What did you even want to tell you me?" He asked.

Kid was leaning on Robin heavily by the time they entered Mount Justice. Halting for a second The boy Wonder saw an Atlantean older than him looking curiously at the two while Aquaman looked concerned and displeased. Batman, however, looked livid.

"We got a new friend." Wally grinned and despite the glare from his mentor, Robin did too.

Robin saved Wally from Two-Face despite his terror of the man.


End file.
